karGamz
by demind70
Summary: Its about how Karkat stops being stupid and learns of Gamzee's feelings, and if Karkat will accept them or not.


The day had just begun and Karkat already felt like it would last forever. As he went around the meteor he was reminded of the pounding headache that made his eyesight go blurry. It didn't really help, with the fact that he was more sleep deprived then usual, which was thanks to Gamzee who he had to watch continuously so he wouldn't kill anyone else. Karkat felt like he never got a break from being the leader of the trolls, trying to make sure the humans didn't fuck up-which they did- and having to watch Gamzee. All he wanted to do was sleep; however he couldn't even do that! The meteor was chaos ever since the humans came and there was so much troll human love it was making him sick. Since what they really needed to do right now was to make a plan for when the OTHER-oh jegus- humans came here, after the 3 years of traveling to their fucking planet. Though the only one who was even thinking that far was Rose, which made Karkat wonder why she wasn't the leader instead of stupid fucking John. Well whatever, anyways he needed to find Gamzee, make sure he wasn't going crazy, go find a soft pile of something to sleep on, and black out to forget all this shit. However he had been looking for Gamzee for hours and he couldn't even find his stupid moirail. Man, Karkat thought, why did he even become this drugged up guy's moirail anyways? Oh wait, because someone had to watch this dumbass-and fuck he wasn't going to let Kanaya kill him- because even though Karkat hated to say it, he kind of liked that drugged up clown.

When a shiver went down his spine, that's when he knew Gamzee was close. Karkat never really knew why that happened but it was probably from the amount of weird shit Gamzee always tried to do to him, which made Karkat hit the guy and run away. What a wonderful thing they had going Karkat muttered as he rolled his eyes. Finally he found Gamzee sleeping in a pile of Terezi's dumbass dragon dolls. Karkat shrugged his shoulders and flopped on to the couch, after making sure Gamzee was definitely sleeping, and then fell into a deep sleep himself.

As he started to wake up he felt something weird against his back, and after a little more thinking he concluded that it had to be Gamzee-fuck-which wasn't a good thing. Since lately the guy had been a little to close and touchy for Karkat's liking-though it was partly because every time he was that close Karkat would get a weird feeling in his stomach and start to blush. Shit. Gamzee knew he was awake by the way he started to wrap his hands around Karkat so he couldn't run away. Karkat tried to get free but Gamzee held him tight, and slightly blew into Karkat's ear making him twitch. Soon enough Karkat's face was blushing as Gamzee put kisses all over his neck, and he shivered when he heard Gamzee's voice in his ear softly saying, "Kar." Karkat squirmed and squirmed, until he finally gave up on it altogether and asked, "What is it…..Gamzee?"

This made Gamzee pause as he pondered on what to say to the waiting Karkat. It's not like he could just say I love you motherfucker-even though he was debating on whether or not to just do it. So instead he just drew circles on Karkat's arm with his finger. He knew soon enough Karkat would just get mad and hit him, but he didn't care, because if he could just touch Karkat for even a second he was utterly happy. Though as expected, Karkat's eyebrows knitted together as he became impatient for a response. Gamzee finally let out a quick sigh and muttered, "Motherfucker…." He paused once again, as he tried to push the words out of his mouth, then finally saying, "…..I…I love you motherfucker." Gamzee didn't want to see Karkat's face so he hid his own face in the back of Karkat's neck.

Karkat could feel his face heat up as he heard Gamzee tell him this, which made him finally understand his own feelings. Fuck. So this is what he felt for this dumbass, a feeling of love. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He was so confused, he just wasn't sure of anything anymore; all he wanted to do was huddle up in a ball and die-well at least bang his head against a fucking wall. Karkat just couldn't believe it would be Gamzee who would make him understand his own feelings. I mean wasn't it supposed to be the other way around; wasn't Karkat supposed to be the one always there for Gamzee and to always help him. Shit. Karkat could feel his face blush more as he remembered what Gamzee had just told him. He wanted to say something really, but the words just wouldn't come out. So Karkat just held Gamzee's hand in his and slightly stroked it like he did when Gamzee went crazy.

Gamzee wasn't sure what to make of this action, so he lifted his head to look at his hand. It was between both of Karkat's small hands, and he could feel the slight pressure as Karkat slowly ran his fingers on his. Finally he let the words escape his mouth, and whispered, "…..Kar…..do you love me?" He saw the slight bob of the younger's head go up and down, and all Gamzee could feel was relief. Happily Gamzee brought Karkat closer, as he started to tackle him with kisses once again. He heard the younger gasp under him as he bit Karkat's ear, which only made Gamzee chuckle. He was just so happy he knew his smile would never leave his face again.


End file.
